Arabian Nights
by Black Daimond
Summary: Julian Star; prince from the Western World on a trip to the East, through some unfourtunate events becomes the concubine of Toya Avalon, Sheik of the Eastern Deserts...YAOI BOYXBOY YUKITO/YUEXTOYA
1. Chapter 1

Arabian Nights

Summary: He is the youngest male in line for the throne, his oldest brother is King, with no purpose in his homeland, a young prince journeys to the East in search of adventure and lands himself in the arms of a fearsome Arabian Prince, as a concubine. Now trapped in a life far removed from his expectations, this young western noble must learn to master the intricate life in a Harem as the lover of the most powerful man in the East while trying to escape from the control of the most powerful man in the West; his brother. Caught between two super powers the young prince must decide to follow his heart or succumb to destiny.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 1:**

The sea, a marvelous gem of the Eastern hemisphere whispered eternally. Its vast form reaching the very ends of the earth.

The sun tingled my skin, and the salty sea my nose as I leaned over the edge of the Royal vessel for a better look at the water. I laughed imagining the wonderment I will bare witness to in these strange lands. I did not know yet where I will be landing, the wind was taking me where I need be.

The captain had explained that we would be landing at the largest trading post in the Eastern capital city. The river apparently runs into the capital city, so the fleet will be docking in the center of the bustling Metropolis. I couldn't wait, I have seen paintings of Eastern peoples and cities, ready countless novels and fictions and heard tales of them. I have never seen an Easterner, not even the diplomates who often grace the palace walls.

Days later, I could see land from in the distance. The green, cold and blue of it in the distance was beautiful, no painting however masterly will ever do it justice; the life and stillness of it all was so surreal. I couldn't wait to get here. To explore the Asian jungles, learn from the people, to live a life outside of the enclosed and protected palace walls.

I had claimed this journey in the name of exploration; of home and country. But the truth is... I wanted to see the outside world for myself. To be witness to all that it had to offer. It did not matter where I ended up on my first stop, I now have the remainder of my life to travel.

"your highness. The ship is about to set port. It is safer to be inside when we first land. The natives...are restless these years." the ship's second Henry stated as he approached from behind. He stopped the appropriate distance from me–about five paces away and got on one knee with his head bowed; as is expected in my presence.

I smiled gently at him. Thanking him for the second time for his consideration all the while thinking just a few more hours and I will be free of these treatments, free to have people near me, to have people other than my family to hug, to play with to look at. A few more hours and I will not be lonely.

"It is no trouble at all. If it were not for you, we would have never been able to accomplish this expedition." I shook my head at his comment.

Sure, I petitioned the Council to sponsor the expidition and pleaded with the King to allow it. But I would not have been able to make any of those requests without this troupe. Brother approved of everything including my coming (a great feat) because he trusted the Captain and his second, Henry. They were good people.

For what use is a magnificant vessel without a captain and a crew to man it?

"it is I who must thank you for making it possible for me to attend this expedition. My dear brother would not have allowed my journey if he did not trust in you." Henry laughed. Shrugging his shoulders as if it was no great feat to protect one such as me.

"I can understand his concern. I have a younger brother myself. I worry about him often though he is a scholar." It was not the same, I pardoned him from his bow so he could come forward. Henry joined me on the edge; he stood the customary distance from me; an arm and a half length away, leaning with his back to the sea facing me.

"Yes. But I do wish he had not forced upon me this party of guards." I turned around slightly to gaze upon the six men standing watchful of the very wind that caressed my cheeks.

"well your hightness it is understandable. His only brother is traveling to the other end of the world. I expected half the royal guard aboard the vessel." Henry smiled and I shrugged in agreement. He did have a point.

"I guess. I just wish I had more freedom out here. I cannot see how I may ever enjoy my stay with them around." Henry chuckled staring at the guards.

Though they were clad in regular woolen sea cloything, most everyone abroad knew they were Royalty. The men had an air of arrogance about them that distinguished them from the other sailors and passengers.

" Well whatever the circumstances . You have to return to your quarter now we are docking." I looked away from him, to see the ship was infact docking. I could see the city and people hurrying about.

The city was alive tiny form moving together as one.

I couldn't wait for for the ship to board and to get going. I rushed to my quarter, not heeding the two young men who followed me. I am use to it now. Whenever and where-ever I go, I am accompanied by a number of guards.

These two, I know will be stationed in front of my chamber door. And there they will remains until I leave the room at which point they will rejoin the others and follow me around as a unit of six.

The small ship cabin was the largest the ship had, but it was not that comfortable. I can barely move around, and despite being rather short for a man... I still sometimes manage to hit my head on the boards sticking down.

The cot to the right was small, but enough to comfortably accomodate me. There was a bedside table piled high with my books. There were maps spread out on the rug and some navigational tools.

I needed to pack if we were going to dock soon. I went to the little chest and opened it. I had not brought alot of cloths with me... I intend to buy some clothing from here. Having exotic clothes would make the experience far more...memorable.

The ship docked, and the sailors went to work anchoring. I walked out of my chambers momments before he knocked on the door.

The surprised look on his face quickly transformed into a full fledged smile.

A smile that I quickly responded to with one of my own.

"I have been assigned as your escort for the time being. At least until you settle down and find someone to help you get around." Henry made a move to pick up my bag but I moved it away shaking my head. They were not that heavy and the guards would carry the rest. That should take them off my trail for some time.

As I descended the the ship yard with many other passengers. Henry did his best to help me get down without much difficulty.

However descending the ship, I tripped several times. Henry, trying without any success to prevent anymore tripping. I descended the ship by landing on the concrete bellow only to fall on my face after the first three steps.

"Be careful Your lordship. We can get a carriage soon as we get out of this mess." Henry took hold of my hand and shoved his way through the crowd.

We managed to make it out of the crowd only to get within inches of being crushed by a man drawn carriage. I was beginning to see why my brother was so concerned about my wellbeing.

Henry advised me to wait and he headed to the street to get a carriage for us. I was aware that there had been some living arrangements already procured for me. I was to stay with a small group of missionaries living at the embassador's palace. I was to be his royal guest for the time being. My brother was paramount in his reach.

* * *

Hope you enjoy.

I also wrote Burst Angel Yuri...its awesome...I will continue if enough pips r interested

So I hope U r Interested

ReAd N' RevIew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Do you suppose we are expected. The last message sent was two months ago." Henry was still trying to get a carriage for us, when I felt something thuging at the strap of the bag hanging on my side.

I turned to see a little boy running into the crowd.

It took me a second to notice the missing bag. I needed that bag, it carried all of my important research tools and all of my money.

Henry was caught up trying to catch a ride for us, I could not disturb him. So I gave chase to the young boy.

Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the crowd; lost.

I lost sight of the boy, I looked around, then I saw him running away, he ran into someone.

The man he ran into stopped him short.

I made my way to where they were, the little boy was frightened.

The boy had run into an aristocrat; if these lands were like my homeland then the aristocrats here would be just as cruel to the poor.

He was wearing light cotton breeches with gold sticking at the hems. And behind him was a velvet blue cape with small gold and silver orbs hanging down a clear crystal string.

His jet black hair was held back by another gold band sporting intricate red floral decor.

Each of his fingers were fitted with jewels. The gems looked mystifying.

"Thank you so much. I was trying to catch him." I held my hand out in an attempt to take his in a friendly handshake. The man, who was now holding my bag, stared at my extended hand. The little boy let out a shocked sound.

No one made a move to shake my hand or return my bad. We stood, awkwardly for a while.

"Can I get my bag back please. I really need that bag it holds all my valuables." Again the aristocratic man stared at me. I smiled, though it was rude of me to I made a grab for the bag.

I tried to pull the bag out of his hands, but his grip was too tight the man seemed too busy staring me down to take heed of my attempts. The little boy had long vanished from sight.

I was standing there, not sure how I was going to get my bag back when Henry popped in out of nowhere.

"Your highness. I turn around for a second and you vanish. These foreign lands have a tendency of being too overbearing. Please stay by me." Henry grabbed hold of my hand and tried to pull me away. I planted my feet on the ground and shook my head refusing to follow suit.

He noted the situation, then lowered his head bowing.

Henry then proceeded to speak to the man in the foreign tongue, I had studied some before arriving so I understood a few words.

He got the bag back, and the aristocrat left without hassle.

Henry gave me the bag, took hold of my hand and dragged me to a waiting carriage before I could thank him.

"He helped me in then followed suit. The carriage began a stroll down the street. Unlike the carriages back home, these ones were far more open. I leaned over one of the sides and pulled the curtain back to get a better view as we passed through the city.

"I will be staying with you for this day alone. I have pressing bussiness elsewhere. But I am certain that we will be able to eventually see each other." I nodded, trying extremely hard to pay attention though; the city market was unlike anything I could imagine. A stand had spices rising like a small mound colored green, cold, brown, red oranges and some mixed.

The rest of the ride was pretty simple. The chariot traversed through the city with much ease. A little ways into the city I spotted an enormous structure dominating the skyline. I knew a palace when I saw one, and this was the largest palace I had yet to see. It was nearly the size of the city itself.

It was beautiful. The putter wall, a white sandish coblestone that had a sort of golden sheen to it.

The ride did not last long. A few hours later the carriage came to a halt in front of a mansion. Western style, but made of coblestone instead of wood like those at home.

I stared at the magnificant structure in front of me and I could not help but smile. It's so familiar how this palace resembled our little summer palace in the mountains at home.

The only difference is that this palace barely had any greenery. It was mostly just decorated with very patterned stones of all shapes, sizes and textures. Like the stained glass at the churches.

The carriage had barely stopped before the master surged in with a full fledged smile on his face, his household steps behind.

"Young prince Julian! It is an honor to have you in my home. I am sorry I could not pick you up at the dock... But I have had some business to take care of." I shook my head when he attempted to bow.

He smiled wider and moved aside to intoduce me to his family.

The entire family was very welcoming. As I entered their home, with his oldest daughter not seconds behind me, I could not help but seek out Henry. Being clustered in this mass was... Soffucating.

I truly liked George and usually his family was a pleasure to be with. His children were such a friendly sort.

The servants carried my things upstairs and the Mistress of the house had a bath drawn for me.

It was just like being at the palace.

* * *

They don't meet until ch. 3 and thats when it gets good...so i'ma give it all to u once.

(*_*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Henry had left right after the afternoon meals. A messenger arrived a few hours after we did calling him to urgent business in the next city. It was a few days ride from the capital he promised.

"So are you coming to the Sheiks ball with us tonight Julian?" Ïsabella asked. She was seated right next to me. George and his wife Ïsata were on the Arabian cushioned seat near the heart.

George was such a romantic. His wife was not Arabian, I believe she is of a Western African tribe.

But she was such a beautiful woman. Her dark complexion was aglow under the light of the fire. And Geoge kept playing with her black hair tied up in a bun.

"Do not bother our guest with such questions Ïzzy. His Highness is tired from his long journey." Her voice was so gentle, but from what I have seen she had a fierce spirit to combat her frail appearance.

"You know how the Shiekh is. He knows things. I am certain he already knows of Julian and will think it rude if his Highness does not visit him." I knew that even back home most royal families and even nobles would expect a visit from another royal in their city. It would be rude of me not to visit the Sheik. I just hope the bustling ball will spare me from spending much time in his presence, I wanted away from royalty. To live the life of the common man unhindered.

I do not have a mind for politics, most royalties despise my presence anyways, because of my 'commoner's view' on life.

"I would hate to offend the royal family by not paying my respects. I shall attend." George smiled and nodded his head.

We sat beside the fire for some time, before Ïsata suggested that we get up and prepare for the ball. I retired to my chamber and changed into something more formal. A woolen cream colored waiste coat, breeches, and a deep green overcoat. I had a waistband tied around that was embroidered by gold stitching; one of my formal clothing (I had several with me via my brother's insisted for formal occasions. I will be sure not to let him know that his advice came of use.)

The ride to the palace was pleasant. I was in a carriage with George's oldest sons Christian and Odha. Odha was a charming young man, intelligent and very easy to converse with. He was a scholar, and we saw many things in kind.

Through the ride he indulged me with tales of the lands and his adventures as a young boy. Right now he was telling me about his encounter with the Shiekh.

"I was just a little boy then, barely six. Father was in attendance at the palace and I came with him. I managed to wonder away from mother and snuck through the gardens. There he stood, in a garden filled with exotic flowers. And even as a child there was a... frightful sense about him." Odha shrugged and I smiled at his innocent dismissal of an obviously disturbing encounter.

The rest of the ride was riddled with his jovial companionship. His brother Christopher was ever the silent guardian, with the regal presence of a soldier.

The carriage stopped and we descended. The entrance to the palace was packed with party attendants all of them entering the grand gates of the palace.

It was such an exiting sight. The cloths, lights, sounds. Everything my senses chanced upon was exhilarating. I saw the silks of the ladies gowns swirl around them like seas of colors. The gold of their jewelry glimmering under the lights. It was nothing like the court ladies at home with their overbearing garments.

I was so busy looking around, I did not notice when we arrived at the entrance where the attendees were introduced.

"Your title, young lord." I blinked several times before his words registered. Unfortunately it was too late. Isabelle proceeded to inform him of my identity.

"He is his royal highness Prince Julian Star of the Western Empire." Without pausing the Buttler introduced me as "His Royal Highness Julian Star of the Wester Empire". I was greatful that the musician were wonderfully capturing the attention of the audience. For only several attendeés turned to gap at me. I had hoped to stay inconspicuous. Isabelle I assumed was like a little child introducing her newest best friend in hopes of impressing her old ones.

I stayed close to George and his family. Ezabelle went off with several other young girls who had introduced themselves as friends of hers. Odha was whisked away by a group of young men, and Christian made an escape for the smokin room. Before I realized it, I was left alone with George and Ïsata.

"We should make the proper greeting to his highness before it becomes packed." I nodded my agreement and followed Georges and his wife to the alter where his highness was seated.

The Shiekh was nothing like I expected. He was definetly young, perhaps in his late 20s to early 30s. His jet black hair drapped over his thanned face in complete dissaray. The gold earings adorning his earlopes glimmered contrasting against his black hair.

He had jemstones adorning both his neck and his light wollen shirt which was open enough at the top to reveal his wonderfully muscled abs.

His face was blank of emotions save for the cruel glint in his dark eyes. When he turned his gaze from Geroge to meet mines, I quickly cast my eyes down to his hands.

His large hands were draped over delicate feminine hands. Rather than risk our eyes meeting again. I followed the delicate female hands to see their owner.

The young woman seated besides the frightnening Shiekh was perhaps in her early 20s. His wife most likely.

She was a delicate young creature. Unlike the Sheik her hair was a sand brown color. Her eyes a rich emerald so much like the emerald gem hanging on her neck. She was wearing a light rose colored dress that was frightfully see through.

The spark in her eyes was made much more angelic by the gentle smile on her lips. She winked at me when she noticed my distress. And I could not help but lighten up with a smile of my own.

"Great Sheik I would like to thank you for having me and my company in your honorable home."

"My lord, it is always an honor to be in your presence. May the sun forever shine in your glory... And may I introduce to you the young Prince Julian Star of the Bilish royal family." The Shiekh turned his cold gaze toward me and I was certain that death had arrived.

"Your highness." I made a move to get his hand and kiss it as is costume at home. The feel of his rough hands in mine was so exhilarating.

The contrast between our hands made me feel...effeminate, and it made me wonder about the life he most lead to own such rouged hands.

* * *

Yukito/JulianX Toya/Sheik

ps. I think I spelled Sheik wrong...sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Arabian Nights**

Summary: A young prince from the West finds himself in a predicament when he becomes the concubine in the East to a man whose very presence renders him frail.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 4: King's Guest**

The news came so suddenly. A mere week after my arrival. I had not had enough time to adjust to the area, and now his messenger was stationed in the living room having just delivered a Royal letter to the family.

"We are to report the Anatolian boarder to maintain the peace between the Russian settlers there and his people." George pronounced after reading the letter. He looked at his wife, who instantly planted her gentle hands on his shoulder. He placed his hands over hers and then kissed their joined hands.

"I do not want to leave you…but it seems as if my presence is required immediately." His wife, Isata moved to stand in front of him. She was not from the Kingdom. She was actually a captured princess from a small tribe in the Western parts of the Land…She attempted to escape by hiding out in George's room in the palace. He had protected her…and eventually convinced the King to let him be with her. It had caused a great upheaval, but eventually the Shiekh proved to be "most reasonable."

"You will not have to. Where you go, we shall follow. We are a family and a family we shall remain." Her voice was powerful.

"No. It is not very safe there. The tension in the area could easily spill into a war. I cannot risk it. You and the children…" She cut him off again, this time by placing her finger over his mouth.

"We will be fine. Izzy will attend the Royal academy, You gill give Odha permission to travel abroad and sufficient funds of course with his promise to return ready to begin his own family…" With that she stopped to stare at her oldest son who merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Then you will let Christian take care of the household while we are away. It will be fine. The Sheik will guarantee their safety and we shall ensure the safety of a whole nation." When George made a move to object, his wife kissed him on the forehead and walked away.

"I am sorry Prince Julian. It appears as if I cannot play host to you. My son will keep you entertained until my return. You must understand…saying no to the Sheik is…" Julian shook his head, understanding. The first few days he had spent here, he was summoned to the palace to properly introduce himself. He had not actually seen the Sheik, but his administrator. But when he was leaving he had caught a glimpse of the man.

A shiver ran down his spine at the recollection.

Those dark eyes, pierced him from above the alter, and that frown that seemed forever engraved on his face only deepened the longer he stared.

"Do not worry. It is admirable to commit to ones duty. I only wish you a safe journey and a safer return." Julian stated. George smiled, before turning to quickly scribble his reply on a parchment of paper and then hand it over to the waiting messenger.

The man left as soon as he received the message. And George commenced to instruct his children on what was going to take place. His daughter Ezabelle was to attend the Royal Academy. A very renown school for young women of good background. There she would learn both the sciences, maths, literature and her expected womanly duties. George wrote a letter requesting her immediate acceptance. Upon finishing the letter, his wife instructed their daughter to go pack. She would be leaving in the next two days.

George also wrote a letter to his finance manager, instructing the man to set up a separate fund for his son Odha. It would take at least a week for those preparations to be complete, and perhaps even longer before Odha could journeys.

Everything happened so quickly, that Julian could barely keep track of them all. There were servants hurriedly packing luggages day in and day-out. Messengers leaving with letters and arriving with letters. Everyone seemed to be rushing around.

Before realizing what was taking place, Ezabelle was already gone and George and Isata were preparing to leave as well.

"Please stay safe Julian, and Christian watch out for everyone while we are gone." He nodded, gladly accepting his mother's farewell kiss on the cheeks.

Their carriage departed, heading for the harbor where they would board a ship headed up to Russia. I did not know what to do, things were beginning to wind down with their departure. But I was still at a loss. With the entire family slowly going away, I was not sure how I would go about my business. I had no desire to be a nuisance.

Christian seemed busy attempting to get Odha's business on the way. I did not feel like bothering him. And I was more than willing to wait before commencing with my plans.

I was content to wait…but then a problem stirred with Odha's voyage.

"I really do not feel like leaving you Julian. Odha can wait another year, it will not be so bad." I shook my head knowing full well that it would be indeed hard. I too had to delay my journey, and it was painful. I could understand the needs of a fellow voyager.

"I am capable of handling myself. I have funds and it will not be so hard on my own." Christian shook his head; someone was taking their role of head of household seriously.

"No. I cannot leave you on your own. I will plead the Sheik to house you. He cannot refuse." Before I could object, Alex was already seating himself on the writing desk. I was beginning to take note of the families no "objection' policy.

It was rather difficult to speak to them. I sat there until he finished writing the letter and then he handed it to a waiting messenger.

He promised me that it would not take long to hear back from the palace, and he was right it did not. By the time we were settling in for dinner another messenger came in, the same messenger who had previously brought George the Sheik's request.

A servant took the letter from him and handed it to Christian.

"Well…the Sheik has agreed to house you. This is wonderful, Odha and I can leave as soon as tomorrow seeing as how it will not be difficult to move your things to the palace. That is if you are okay with that." I did not have much of a choice.

"Okay, then I shall have Sebastian write back immediately." The butler, Sebastian nodded and retreated out of the room.

Oh my God, anyone who read this I LOVE YOU. I got the characters mixed up, horrible. I'm fixing it and I hope you forgive me.

REad & REvieW

ocument here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Arabian Nights**

Summary:A young prince from the West finds himself in a predicament when he becomes the concubine in the East to a man whose very presence renders him frail.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 5: Palace Life**

Adjusting to life at the palace was not as difficult as I thought it would be. Sure I was in a foreign nation with very little understanding of the politics here. But I did come to notice something that was very similar here…palace life was filled with scandals and people trying to climb their way up the social ladder. I was hoping it was different here…but I guess I should have known better by now.

I was a little confused about my placement in the palace. Apparently I was in the section of the palace reserved for the Sheik's concubines; of whom there were many. The rooms on this hall were closer to his quarters…but still being surrounded by all those women felt odd.

I did not want to be mistaken for a woman here as well, unfortunately I was beginning to think that the King sees me as a woman.

"You have such delicate features Julian. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." Daliah one of the concubines stated. She took my hand and brought it to her cheeks. I smiled letting her feel the delicate pads of my hands.

"uhmm. Thank you I suppose." She abruptly rose to her feet a frightened look on her face. I turned to follow the direction of her gaze and immediately my breath caught in my throat.

The Sheik. He was standing in the entrance of the Concubines garden, his arms folded across his broad chest. Standing there under the shadow of the sun, he looked positively lethal.

"Your highness…what an honor to receive your company so early in the day." It was not really that early, it was more like the afternoon, but the Sheik did not visit his concubines until much later in the night.

He did not walk towards us, nor did he reply to her comment. He just turned away. I felt the tears trail down Daliah's face. When I turned around she was on the ground crying.

I rushed to her side.

"What is the matter Daliah?" She did not respond for a while, I did not press her. I just held her.

"He…will…send…me…back…" the words came out in between hiccups and I couldn't clearly put them together at first. But then I finally understood. She was afraid that the Sheik would return her back to her family. And that would destroy her family name…as well as their status.

And it was all because of me.

"Don't worry. He will not take you back." I got to my feet and rushed into the main palace, going after the Sheik.

I did not go far, someone caught me from behind. I tried struggling, recalling my childhood back home. How kidnappings was becoming so high amongst political opponents.

"Do not fret…you are far too delicate to fend me off." Though I could not see him I knew who he was. That cold merciless voice, the strong leathery hands…and the warm sego scented…my body turned liquid warm…I had no idea why.

I dragged my hands over his-which were covering my mouth and tried to pry them down. My attempts seemed to infuriate him because his grip tightened. I released his hands and tried to turn towards him.

The Sheik dragged me out of the hall and into one of the many rooms in the hall. He deposited me on the ground and locked the door behind him. The harsh landing left my buttocks hurting, I rubbed it delicately attempting to levitate the pain.

When I looked up, the audacious man was leering down at me. Amusement embedded in those dark eyes of his. I had half a mind to kick him in the chins, but I feared that my attempt would only serve to do one of two things; further his amusement, or incite his anger. And I did not need either of those.

"Did you enjoy my concubine?" He asked, crouching down so that we were closer to eye level.

"It is not as it seemed. We were merely conversing. Daliah made an observation and I was just allowing her see if it was true." At that, the Sheikh raised a brow.

"And what was this observation?" I shrugged not wanting to tell him. I knew he too viewed me as a female, or at least a weak male. And to admit to him that another woman likened me to women would be shameful.

I responded dejectedly.

"That I look like a woman…" The words barely left my mouth, but he seemed to have heard them because his face seemed to lightened a little and his lips were sporting smile.

"Really now! That thought has never occurred to me before." I could tell he was just being sarcastic. And I did not like it one bit. I felt myself bristle.

"I do not look like a woman. I'm just…" He rose to his feet and held out his hands for me. I took his hand so as to allow him to help me up. Instead he shoved me up against his chest.

Struggling to break free yet again, I found out that I could not. His grip on me was not painful, but it was tight. He had had his arms around my waist and was crushing me to him. It was a disgrace to my masculinity.

Looking up, I opened my mouth to fend him off…and immediately wished I had not.

His lips fell on mine so suddenly.

His warm lips were assaulting mines, taking so freely my earlier resolve to fend him off.

His rugged hands found their way into my soft hair and crushed my head to his, taking such a fierce control of me.

He tilted my head backwards, and dipped his tongue into my still parted mouth.

The taste…it was so exotic. Intoxicating.

He tasted of spices and something else, something distinguished, something extremely unique and drugging. I couldn't stop myself.

I wanted more.

Craved more.

My mouth was moving against his now, eating his actually. I could feel my intense response to him. I was hungry, starved for him.

My lips began a battle with his, my tongue shoving at his own tongue. He tasted so good.

I moaned, not caring that I was revealing the degree of my lust.

His hands began to roam my back, moving further downwards till they reached the tip of my pants.

His fingertips barely breached the surface of my pants before I shoved away.

"Don't." I could barely breath from the intense beating of my heart.

"Why. You clearly enjoyed it." The taunting tone of his voice only deepened my shame, and I dashed out of the room.

REad & REvieW


	6. Chapter 6

**Arabian Nights**

Summary: A young prince from the West finds himself in a predicament when he becomes the concubine in the East to a man whose very presence renders him frail.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 6:**

"Umm! I really don't think this will be a good idea. They will notice." I tried to reason with Balah as she handed me the dress. I stared at the damnable thing.

"Oh Come on Julian. Nina is sick and you know we cannot do this dance without five dancers. All the other concubines are either playing the instruments, singing or they don't know the dance. Please Julian. If you don't help he will find out about Nina's condition." Balah sat down in front of me her eyes wide with tears looking really pitiful. I tried to build my resolve, to refuse her but this was Balah, she was just so lovable. Her eyes huge and a bright brownish color glossed over at everything.

She was one the smartest young women I had come across, and strong willed. Plus she was so helpful when I first arrived.

"I…They can see I'm a man. I do not have the right parts." I tried to reason with her. But she just shook her head and continued to hand him more clothing to put on.

"Don't worry. Men are very simple, if they cannot look at your womanly curves then they will focus on your face…and what a face you have." Harshada sat besides me taking a strand of my hair to decorate with ornaments. I do not know when things became so horrible, one instant I was the new man in the Harem, a treat to them all. The Sheik's concubines were forbidden to be with any man but the Sheik so my presence in their haven was unwelcome.

And now, I was one of them.

They were treating me like another concubine, well not really. They were treating me like one of the girls, but not a treat to them because there was no way I would take their sheik away from them.

Harshada, Hadah, and Nina were the only concubines not in love with the Sheik, as far as I knew. They were the also the friendliest.

The other women were not as friendly, but they did not mistreat me. They somewhat enjoyed my presence because apparently I was the first Western man most of them had seen and many of them were doubtful that I even a man.

"Don't worry. The focus will be on your face. And we will work that to your advantage." Kisha came up with some face powder and hair ornaments to dress me up.

"Can I change somewhere, a bit more private." Nina smiled pointed towards a door that led to one of the private chambers. I quickly squirmed into the room, the top a perfect fit for me, coins and beads attached to the front cover my upper body enough to hide the fact that I was utterly flat chested. The fitted hip belt had the same bead and coin patterns on it and it made the top of the skirt. The belt had braided beads embroidery as well. The color was a beautiful rose, quite fetching and the gold plates made the colorful beads contrast and pop.

I just wished I wasn't the one wearing it.

One of the girls would have looked quite exceptional in the dress.

One my neck she placed a beautiful necklace with ruby red gems.

"Its from the Sheik you know." Kisha stated staring at the necklace on my neck. I stared at her with a smile that she returned immediately.

"Uh, your ears are not pierced." I stared at the reflected image of my ears.

"No. Not pierced, I guess there isn't much we can do." I was hoping that she would get discouraged that she could stop dressing me up as if I were some woman. But a devilish smile found its way on Kisha's face.

"Don't worry. I have these special earrings that are made especially for none pierced earrings. And they are rubies." The smile on my face waned so only a frown remained. Kisha giggled.

"Don't look so dejected. It will end even before it begins." I nodded at that trying to return the smile to my face. It was difficult.

I watched on as Kisha placed gold and ruby forehead jewelry on my hair, and hand jewelry that was the same piece as the necklace and the head ornament.

"You don't need face powered, you don't have any blemishes or rough spots, just a touch of color to your lips and there." she stepped back and I stared at her handiwork mortified.

My face…my body. I was a woman. They had said I would not look like a man, but I did. I looked like a man in women's clothing with a feminine face thanks to the rose gunk Kisha had just added to my already peach colored lips.

I wanted to burst out in tears.

But it was my own fault. I had asked them to allow me to view their dancing practice with the intent of recording it down on my traveler's journal. They had agreed, except they demanded that I take part in practice. At first it seemed quite acceptable, because it enabled me to fully expunge how the dance was made and how difficult it is to perform. But then when Nina became ill, well I began to regret the whole idea.

When everyone finished dressing I gathered with Nina's group of dancers, they were standing by the grand hall chatting away.

"Okay we will go after Ada's group. Maala and the choir will play for us, and there are traveling musicians from Anatolia who have come to play, they will also be playing while we dance. Remember girls." Harshada said staring at everyone in the group intently.

"Remember we are entertaining very important guests today. You all must do your best." Badah spoke staring at me especially.

There were diplomats from a neighboring Kingdom here to rectify a peace treaty with the Sheik, one that apparently no longer seems viable because it was procured ages ago.

When the hall began to fill I felt my heart rate expunge. All of the concubines were located right beneath the Sheik's dais, his head concubine a young woman by the name of Olga was seated at his left her seat was lower than his. The seat to his right which sat at the same position as his was empty. It was the seat reserved for his wife, when he so chooses one.

The night's festivities were quite entertaining.

Concubines and traveling performers danced, sang and charmed the King's guests, and the King himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arabian Nights**

Summary: A young prince from the West finds himself in a predicament when he becomes the concubine in the East to a man whose very presence renders him frail.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 7: The art of Seduction**

It was our turn.

As we began to dance our way to stage, my eyes kept wondering back to the man seated on the highest chair in the room.

The red silk cape, serving as the only covering for his upper body. He was wearing the traditional gold harem pants. His hands rest gently against his checks, the gold, ruby, and emerald jewelry on his hands and ears could not compare to the beauty of his face.

He truly looked like an Arabian Prince, more like king, he corrected himself.

Very handsome, in an arrogantly devilish way. His eyes stayed frozen to my face, I was certain there was no way he could tell it was me.

My hair had grown slightly longer since I arrived, and I was dressed like a woman, there was no way…

But the way his eyes bore into me, sent chills down my spine.

Could he tell.

Could he see…

I kept dancing, moving to the front of the group and performing the dance that was pure seduction; his eyes beckoning me.

I couldn't breathe.

The dance was about to reach its end.

The beads and gold plates on our clothing were shingling, the dancers began to make their way off the stage…this was the final part, where we dance around the Sheikh and return back to the stage for the last beat of the drum.

I was dancing in front of him, shaking my hips and the beads making that rhythmic sound for what seemed like an eternity.

I was about to move away for the next dancer when he suddenly rose to his feed.

I felt myself falling over from the sheer shock of his abrupt action.

Before I could fall over, he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me against him.

The other dancers behind me ceased to move, as did the ones ahead. They all stood frozen, staring as the Sheik leaned in and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that left me breathless and my heart skipping, I was on the verge of fainting.

"Now what do we have here?" His voice was a mere whisper but it was audible.

I shivered though it was a pretty warm night.

I tried to move away, but that only made him strengthened his grip on me.

Why?

Why does my heart beat so?

Why is it that deep down I did not want him to release me?

As we kissed, I could feel a sort of surge run through me. The surge pulsed with the rhythm of my heart.

It was almost like a ripple on a river, and that ripple carried with a sort of energy force that awakened every ounce of my being. I could feel and was aware of every part of me. From the rush of blood in my veins to the tiny flutter of my lashes as I battered them open.

"Now finish seducing me…my dear." I gasped, I was certain that none of the other women heard because he whispered the words right to my ear.

When I did not move on my own- because I was still frozen- he gently shoved me forward and back into line with the other dancers.

I jolted back into myself.

I could not dance properly after that.

When we all finally returned to stage to performed our last steps, I fell to the ground.

It was our very last pose, all of us were suppose to strike a standing up pose with one of our legs exposed and our heads high, but I ended up falling on my butt at the last minute.

I looked up to see everyone clapping; well almost everyone. His eyes were still stuck on mines, and the things…the images…and the promises I saw in their depth turned my world black.

When I finally awoke, it was to the sight of pure luxury. The bed was large enough to fit ten people comfortable. And though I had seen beds such as these back home in England this was unique in that it was made of pure gold, silver and some other black metal…or was it stone. I couldn't tell for certain.

And I was lying down on the most comfortable bed. I felt as if I was resting on clouds.

The pillow was fluffy and soft like the fur on our Grey hound back home.

"Awake finally. How was your rest." I turned to see the owner of the voice, as if I hadn't already known that it was him.

That domineering…egot...

My brain ceased to function when I realized that he was not dressed.

Sure there was a wrap around him, but it barely fell over his knees. And his upper body was completely bare and the warm brown of it seemed to glow.

"Why am I here." I did not want to know, I just wanted to leave as soon as I can because then he would not have the chance to do anything that might just destroy every sane thought in my mind.

"Why my dear….what should I call you now, Juliana or July…" The cynicism of his voice made me want to cry.

He was being cruel.

The sight of my tear filled eyes must have registered to him because he stopped talking and just stared at me amazed.

"What possessed you to do such a thing." Indeed what possessed me to do such a thing.

I tried to get out of the bed, to stand on my own two feet, to leave this room before he gets any ideas- which would be soon.

But when my foot hit the ground…my breath ceased.

I was naked.

I hadn't noticed it because I was too busy admiring the room, but I was.

I looked, his face was caught in that cocky grin again.

He trailed his eyes up and down my form lying on the bed. His eyes eating up the very sight on me.

"God, you have quite a feminine body, I knew you looked feminine, but I thought that only in body, but from what I can see, you have such a…" He trailed off, moving to the bed to sit besides me.

I edged further away and he chuckled following me.

I was about to fall off on the otherside when he caught me and pulled me forward. I leaned away from him, trying to bring as much space between my face and his.

He did not seem to mind, and I had the faintest notion that it was because by moving my face backwards I was bringing my chest and the lower part of my body closer to him.

Which I was very…very…aware of.

"Your lips…is not all that I yearn." He looked into my eyes and I found myself yet again captivated by the sheer intensity of them.

He leaned his head forward, I leaned mines further back not at all willing to give him reign…but he did not go for my mouth…

As he had just mentioned, my lips were not all he yearned.

The first touch of his lips to my nipples…sent fire ragging in me, and my mind scurried away.

All I felt,

All I was aware of.

And all I wanted…

Was ecstasy, pure lust…him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arabian Nights**

Summary: A young prince from the West finds himself in a predicament when he becomes the concubine in the East to a man whose very presence renders him frail.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 8: **

His lips felt like suctions.

He sucked to the point where my nipples began to hurt…then as if he could feel my pain, he stopped suckling my nipples, instead running his tongue gently over the sore tip. Administering a cool sensation, before he began suckling again.

My heavy breathing supplemented by the moans I was trying so hard to cease were my undoing.

"Lovely isn't it." He trailed a kiss from my nipple to my navel…where he laved at my navel, licking, suckling and delving his tongue in as if there was some secrete he sought to pick out from the depths of my body.

"…huh…nnhh." I opened my mouth to stop him but all that came out was my breathless moans.

His lips moved down from my navel…traveling lower and lower…I grabbed his hair…tightly…intending to force his head away, but instead I…I…I…forced his head towards me.

And my hips rose to meet his opened mouth.

I could feel my seed dripping even before he licked the tip.

When his tongue took that first swipe, I was certain that I would come.

"If you come before my permission…you will live to regret it." He said then continued to lave at my straining manhood.

He closed his mouth over it, with his lips he drew forth more and more of my seeds.

I wanted to hold it back…to prevent the release.

But with his mouth forcibly sucking at me…

It came out…every ounce of seed I was trying so hard to hold back just burst out and in his mouth, no less.

The mortified look on my face turned into pure fear when he swallowed it all, and a wolfish grin found its way to his mouth.

"I warned you." Was all he said before he laid me back.

I wanted to apologize…but my mouth was too busy breathing to form words and my mind was still caught in the throw of passion to think properly.

He laid atop of me, dipping his tongue into my open mouth.

Our tongues seemed to be caught in a seductive dance of their own. Trusting in and out and suckling.

The feel of him was exotic. Like nothing at all in this world. I could not describe the feelings that rained down on me.

He pulled my hips to meet him. Then leaning over he planted his tongue on my back hole…driving me yet again in a world of pure bliss.

I wanted to cry.

It was so good…so consuming…so...

I felt a sudden pressure against my hole, but did not react to it, certain it was his finger…it was slightly painful at first…the pressure of his finger attempting to penetrate me…but the pain was dulled out by intoxicating sensation.

I cried out in pain when his finger delved in deeper…just a little more and it would have broken through…but the pain…the pain seemed to somehow blind me to the pleasure.

I cried out again when he attempted to break through.

"No…No…please…stop…its too much." He did not stop, but broke through. I felt his hand move inside me and for an instant I thought the pain was over.

But then he attempted to pull the hand back out.

And my body resisted… The pain was so intense it felt almost as if he was pulling me inside out.

"Hurts…Please…its hurts…" His hand came back out and for a moment, just a moment, I thought it was through. But then two went in and began the process all over again.

Somewhere in the middle of everything I became numb to what was happening. My body ached so much that I could not handle.

I did however know when his large shaft replaced his fingers because that caused me to faint…twice

However, just when I was beginning to believe that by body was being slowly ripped apart, the pain began to give way to pleasure…and though the fresh memory of the pain made it impossible for me to fully appreciate the pleasure...

I did come, many times.

I came several times on my own face because I was positioned in just such an angle.

My release triggered his. He came in me…my whole body cramped up when I felt his seed pouring through me. Then I felt as if I was shattering.

It wasn't a painful feeling, no, but a mystical one.

As if I was everything and everywhere while still beholden to my physical body.

_Yes…its so powerful._

Yue's voice was drunk with the passion, I had not heard him since we left home.

The last he had voiced his opinion was back home, weeks before we left. He had not wanted to leave.

Master Clow…

"Does your body still hurt." Toya asked several minutes later, when I did not respond he took a wet cloth to clean my face of seed.

I wanted to respond but my body refused to move.

I was sore all over, but the pleasure and the surge of power I felt when he came inside of me were far greater.

He finished cleaning my face then cleaned my rear end. Which was sticky with his own seed.

After cleaning me, he covered my battered body with a soft blanket and got in bed besides me.

I was half expecting him to begin the whole process again, because though he had released his cock was still raised and stiff.

But he did not, he just held me close. Wrapping his body around mines as if to protect me.

I laid there nuzzling into him. Taking in his warmth.

My insides were humming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arabian Nights**

Summary: A young prince from the West finds himself in a predicament when he becomes the concubine in the East to a man whose very presence renders him frail.

ToyaXYukitoXYue

**Chapter 9:**

"Jullian...Jullian?" I jolted, spilling the bowl of grapes on myself. I was seated in a raised dais facing the private bond in the Concubines garden having a light repast with them.

"Dear! You are so pale, are you ill?" Balah placed her hands to my forehead to check.

"I've never felt any better." Its true, I've never felt better, Yue was intoxicated inside me, and though my own body ached I myself was reeling with euphoria. Something about that man left me felling drugged.

He was enthralling, the devil in man's form and he was slowly tempting me into the searing flames of passion. Just thinking about him set me to fire.

"You're flustered now too." Nina murmured, she was sprawled on a pillow besides me, her head resting near my folded legs. She smiled at me, then turned to stare at the pond. Nina was much better now, she had taken care of her condition without the Sheik knowing. How she managed, I do not know and they do not say.

"It is a thing you must know as a harem woman. The Sheik is a jealous man and such a thing will be a scandal to ruin his honorable name. It cannot be allowed." Balah had explained in hushed tones in her private quarters. I was helping her into her evening gown. But really she just wanted the companion of someone other than her royal maids. I knew the feeling.

"Go get ready for supper Julian." I nodded rising from my seat. I kissed her gently on the head then made my way to my own quarters. When I arrived a servant was exiting my hall. He bowed until I entered the chamber then I heard his feet scuffling away.

Another gift, encased in gold wrapping paper like usual. I walked over to it, gently ran my hands over the paper sighing. Clothes this time. The pants were the same type that many of the men in the Harem wore, and a sheer cotton top, to complete the set, gold and silver jewelry.

I've returned to such sights everyday of this week; he was quite persistent and I, in no mood to irk him took the gifts with no open objections. Sure enough he will grow tired soon. The clothes were beautiful and traditional, I wanted to feel exotic this night. I put the clothes on for dinner.

Besides, it will please him to see me in his clothes.

I attended dinner. I am to always be seated to his immediate right; always within his reach.

He stared at me; that was not new. The angry look he gave me was. He took in my clothes and when I sat besides him he leaned into me. His arm resting on my shoulder, spanning the flesh there and gently messaging my skin.

"You wear another man's clothes to my table?" My heart skipped a beat. He drew away from me, kept his hand on me and unbuttoned the shirt so that my chest was exposed.

Dinner was unbearable. A constant desire to escape from his overwhelming presence. His hands were gently spanning my shoulder, messaging at times. It was making my body ache, I wanted to pull away, I was too afraid to.

"Your lordship, I hear you are looking to travel. I am setting sail to the Upper Tines in a few days, I will be honored to offer you safe passage." The speaker a visiting noble merchant was seated across from me. I stared up at him smiling reluctantly.

"I will be…" I felt his grip change, it became tighter on me, not painful, but noticable.

"Julian is here to keep me company Adhin, surely you do not wish to take him from me." The man turned to the Sheik and almost instantly vanished into himself. Another potential travel opportunity gone.

"Certainly not my lord." Adhin chuckled nervously.

"Certainly the beautiful harem will keep you company majesty." Daal, his advisor who took every opportunity to voice his disapproval of my presence in the palace echoed, staring, challengingly at me. What had I done to deserve this.

"Julian is my Western dove." He replied turning my face to him. He will not kiss me. I will have to, that was his expectation I could read it in his gaze. I knew if I refused the punishment would be unbearable.

I grabbed his knees to pry myself closer to his face. I was aiming for his cheeks, a gentle friendly peck I can easily excuse as a show of affection between two close companions.

'No. His lips.' Yue's sultry voice in my head was intoxicated, we kissed him on the lips. I had to agree with Yue, his mouth was much more pleasant than his cheeks would have been. I felt the way Yue has been feeling most of these days; drunk.

That kiss awakened in me a need for something more. I kissed him gently without rubbing myself against him-thought I wanted to. I did however delve my tongue deep into his mouth hoping to drink more of him.

He never touched me, his hands remained steady at his side and his body relaxed and unmoving.

Someone cleared their throat.

He reached for me and gently pried me away; smiling his arrogant approval before placing me back in my seat beneath him.

"I say…" Whoever spoke did not finish, he glared in the speaker's direction and a chill fell over the room. I stared at the pale face about me, and at the merciless one above me and I cringed.

"Forgive me, I am only accustomed to showing such affections to brother Clow." I murmured. It was quite true, big brother Clow is the only man I have yet kissed in such a manner, but never with such...heat.

"Clow? Clow Reed. Yes, I have heard of the notoriously affectionate relationship between the Great Lord Clow Reed and his younger ones. Is it true that all of your brothers are more beautiful than any princess in the five kingdoms." The young girl sitting to his left, his sister as I came to learn spoke up. She leaned over him, resting her hand gently against him.

An angel, to save me from these prying eyes.

"Uhh, yes. I suppose. Brother Eri is quite beautiful, and I suppose Brother Clow is as well." She smiled.

"Dear I think the rumors were of you. And I can assure you they are no mere rumors. I have never seen a more beautiful person." I turned red.

"You are beautiful as well Princess." She blushed at that and the whole procession burst out with laughter. The Sheik smiled, I have only ever seen him smile for his sister in public. It was a true smile that she elicited in him. A sort of smile that came from an unguarded part of his heart. I wanted to be the reason for such a smile.

I sat with him and his sister and his concubines when the entertainers came. Thankfully I was not to dance tonight.

There were musicians, acrobats, enchanters and poets. I truly enjoyed the evening.

He watched me enjoy the evening.

"You may retire Sakura." He turned to his sister who was lazily drooped over his shoulder. My own head was dropped against his knee.

She rose and exited. A few moments later he retired with orders for me to follow suit soon as he sends for me.

He barely left the hall before a servant walked in and demanded my presence by order of the Sheik. The concubines were too captivated by fire dancing to notice my departure.

I almost knew what to expect. My body began to ache before I made it to his chambers. Yue was restless inside me. Begging for me to hurry, for him to feed us again.

First Update in a _really_ long time.


End file.
